


Melodies and Desires

by ayakashii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakashii/pseuds/ayakashii
Summary: She said she wanted to make a deal with him, but it wasn't really what he expected. And for the first time ever, following the rules of a pact seemed way too hard for Asmodeus.Obey Me! AU in which our boys live in the human world and work together in a host cafe owned by Diavolo. Rating may change as I post the chapters! <3
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Melodies and Desires

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned in my previous fic that I wanted to write a long fic focusing on Asmodeus, and this is the beginning of it all! I don't know if I'll have a proper posting schedule, but I hope I will hhh each chapter will have the name of a song I relate to the story and by the end, I think I will post a playlist with all of them together!! ^^ anyway, enjoy!!

–Have y’all seen the new customer we got? - Mammon’s voice was filled to the brim with excitement as he leaned onto the counter, eyeing his brothers while they organized it - She's been comin' here every single day since the past week and she always asks for a different person to keep her company, apparently she hasn’t chose her fave boy yet - he laughed.

–She’s a nice woman, if I’m being honest - Satan shrugged while giving Mammon a cloth and a wet cup, gesturing to him to help - I’ve sat at her table to keep her company twice and she was always very respectful… She was never touchy, respected my boundaries and really just wanted to talk about books and whatnot. Makes you wonder why someone like her would need to come to a host club to pass her time.

-I think none of us have a reason to complain about her - Belphie chimed in - She just sits there and drinks some coffee and talks to whoever decides to sit by her side. She even talked about videogames with Levi and she doesn’t look like one of those crazy otaku girls who always seek him and oof- he was interrupted by a napkin a very flustered Levi threw to his face.

–Do not insult my fangirls! They may be a bit crazy but they love me and support my love for Ruri-chan - Levi said, while putting a hand over his heart, solemnly.

-Yeah, yeah, whatever - Belphie waved a hand in front of him, dismissively.

-Meh, I mean, she’s got some average looks but she’s nice. I guess we’re too used to perverted women and men comin’ere thinkin’ we’re someone they can buy for a night or whatever - Mammon scoffed, running a hand through his white hair after giving up on his task of drying the cups Satan was piling up in front of him - Tonight she’s gonna have Lucifer’s company, huh? It’ll be the third time, I guess..? Why won’t you go try and talk to her too, Asmo?

Asmodeus lifted his honey-eyed gaze from his DDD, staring at Mammon, and then at the woman who seemed slightly uncomfortable in Lucifer’s almighty and noble presence.

-Hmmm, I think I’m not really interested in her~? - he said, putting a finger on his lips and pouting, feigning an innocent look.

-Oi, Asmo, we know you like pampering those old rich ladies who buy you countless gifts, but this is our job and your preferences shouldn’t keep you from talking to a customer - Satan said, eagerly drying the cups Mammon abandoned and organizing everything in full speed - Also, she specifically asked us to take turns, so the fact that you still haven’t kept her company is kinda negative for our image.

Asmo sighed and rolled his eyes, turning around to look at the woman who sipped at the coffee Beel prepared for her when she came in, a few minutes ago. She had come right after they opened the host cafe, before any other customer even thought of coming to visit them. Apparently, she had told Satan she liked to come in early, because the quiet ambient music and the peacefulness of the place calmed her down after a long work day.

How old was she? She couldn’t be any older than 26 years old. Why won’t she go out with her work colleagues or some other friends? Where was her family? Doesn’t she have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend? Or maybe both, he wasn’t about to judge anyone. Why was she coming every single day just to sip on some coffee and have idle conversation with men she barely knew?

If no one wanted her company, then somehow, this woman had to be bad news - at least that was the conclusion Asmo came to and what kept him from being her host.

His eyes widened a bit when she turned her head around and their eyes met, from across the room. She had what he could only describe as terribly (and annoyingly) melancholic eyes and those same eyes were fixed on him as she smiled and nodded her head at him, as a way of saying hi. She didn’t wait for his response as she turned her attention back to Lucifer, who was, most probably, excitedly giving one of his many speeches. And despite the utter boredom that these speeches probably caused, she gave no sign of waning interest - her eyes were ultimately fixed on him.

-Asmo, can you please stop doing absolutely nothing and help us organize the counter? Or maybe go to the kitchen and prevent Beel from eating our customer’s food. I don’t know if you noticed but we’re already open and there isn’t a single thing in place here - Satan’s voice resounded from under the counter, where he grabbed countless pots to give to Beel. He hated to be compared to Lucifer but those were the moments in which Asmo thought they could lie and say they were twin brothers pretty much like the younger ones and no one would bat an eye.

-Alright, alright, cooler Daniel. - Asmo said, in a sarcastic tone.

-Who are you talking about? Who's Daniel?

-No one, my dear brother~ I’m coming, I’m coming - he said, as he hopped to the other side of the counter and stole a glance towards the woman on the other side of the room.

She looked at him with soft eyes and a small smile and waved him goodbye as he entered the kitchen. He thought he didn’t deserve such treatment after ignoring her for over a week and mentally calling her a creep every time she entered the cafe, but there she was, acting as if they were good friends who just had no time to talk to each other.

“Tomorrow” he thought while he escaped inside the kitchen that was already filled with the scent of freshly-baked pastries “Tomorrow I’ll go and keep her company”.


	2. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus wears a mask of cheerfulness both in real life and online, although he knows even the most capable actor gets tired of playing a part all day long.
> 
> Chapter two of the host cafe au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two, everyone! Enjoy and give me your opinions and suggestions! <3

Asmo grabbed his DDD and opened Devilgram, scrolling past hundreds and hundreds of photos people have posted in an attempt to make others think their lives were exciting and full of exciting events. He was very much aware he could not exempt himself of being guilty of this modern world sin as well, yet he still scoffed seeing the over-the-top happiness that littered the captions of all the fake posts.  
Nonstop notifications kept popping up on the top of his screen, countless invitations to parties and gatherings from his so called friends. He wasn’t really feeling it, but who would Asmodeus be without his mask of cheerfulness and extroversion?

Asmo opened the latest message from one of the succubi he hooked up with.

“Hey baby we'll be drinking at The Fall today, you’ll come too right??”

“If you want, we can make our own party somewhere else later too <3”

Asmo sighed and stared at the ceiling of his room.

He wasn’t feeling it.

At all.

But he's been feeling like this for a while, so it’s not like this was some big news for him. He liked the high he got from his constant one-night stands - he WAS the Avatar of Lust after all. He enjoyed shopping sprees and any kind of activity that could give him a temporary burst of serotonin, but he knew this wasn’t enough to fill his mind, nor to satisfy him. Actually, can demons like him talk about serotonin or is this some human-exclusive thing? Either way, it explained his personal problem quite well.

He closed the message without answering and opened Devilgram again.

There was nothing new to scroll and see, so he clicked on the stories and quickly took a glance at each of them, staring but not actually looking at what was in front of him.

That was, until he saw the story posted by Beel twelve hours ago. It was a cute picture of a latte art he had done for one of his customers earlier today. He was getting the hang of it and creating tons of cute animals for his eager fangirls every single day, but that wasn’t what caught Asmo’s attention.

“Latte art I’ve done for one of our loyal customers today, miss @lilium96 :D”

He clicked on the tagged account and was greeted by the profile of the customer he heard his brothers talking about today.

“Open profile, huh? Someone has nothing to hide”.

And nothing to hide she had, indeed.

“Plants, plants, some dogs, the sky, clouds, clouds, clouds, plants, a statue, a cat, books, some old store, the sky… This girl doesn’t have a face or what? Where are the damn selfies!!”

Satan once blabbered about how people who did not post their face on social media were less prone to being narcissistic and could maybe have some self-esteem issues. He only talked about it because Asmo posted one too many compromising selfies online and, according to him, “that could reflect negatively on the cafe’s image”, but now he could see the logic in his brother’s boring chastising. This woman had a total of two selfies in her profile, even though she had posted over a hundred times. You'd think eventually she would get tired of posting clouds, but for some reason she seemed to find water condensation fascinating.

"Mammon was right, she isn't some unique beauty at all" Asmo thought, while zooming in on one of her selfies and trying to see a little bit more details.

He had had the taste of some of the most gorgeous women and men from Devildom and the human realm, so impressing him using physical beauty alone was harder than it seemed. Asmodeus was in for the little pretty details he could pick on everyone. The shape of their eyes, the way they smile, their birthmarks, their hands and how they would look while grabbing his d– well... Everything eventually went back to his field of expertise somehow.

"Her hands look tiny… Her eyes are cute, but these long eyelashes are begging for some pink mascara~"

Asmo quickly got carried away imagining the makeover he could do on her so she could look like one of those lovely pin ups he saw on some alternative magazine (that was his current fashion obsession, the last one was cybergoth), and mentally selected all the products he would grab from his bathroom.

"Ohh, a sparkly gloss on these full lips would look just charming, wouldn't it? Ah-"

Asmo accidentally scrolled past the photo he was looking, until he saw an old photo of camellias she had apparently found in a botanical garden, although he paid no mind at first glance, since he wasn't too keen on seeing the reproductive organ of a plant – he preferred the one humans have.

What he did not notice, however, was the fact that she had posted something else besides the photo.

He swiped left and was greeted by her handwriting spelling the words of a poem he had never read before.

𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵  
𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘰𝘯, 𝘰𝘧𝘧, 𝘰𝘯.  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳’𝘴 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴.

𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴.  
𝘓𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯  
𝘞𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘤𝘩.

𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦.  
𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺  
𝘏𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘎𝘰𝘥. 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘯——

𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘯  
𝘖𝘧 𝘑𝘢𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳, 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯  
𝘐𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦.

𝘋𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶! 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵!  
𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘢  
𝘎𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩.

𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱,  
𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦——  
𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦, 𝘐

𝘈𝘮 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘵𝘺𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘦  
𝘝𝘪𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘯  
𝘈𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴,

𝘉𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴, 𝘣𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘪𝘮,  
𝘉𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯!  
𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮

𝘕𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘯𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮  
(𝘔𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵𝘴)——  
𝘛𝘰 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘦.

—𝘚𝘺𝘭𝘷𝘪𝘢 𝘗𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘩

Asmodeus sat up on his bed, knowing all too well that the heat he felt in him was triggered by mere words on paper. He felt that poem inside his body, twisting and turning in his stomach like a hundred butterflies had been released.

It was like a challenge.

Purity eager to be crushed and dissolved by the hands of the proper person – that felt like something he could deal with.

Asmodeus could have been kicked out of heaven for god knows (and he probably knows indeed) how long, but he knew fairly well that, by his hands, countless people reached heaven before.

It was like something had awakened after a long slumber. Asmo hadn't felt actually excited for a long time and this post, this moment of vulnerability and openness she was willing to show the world through the words of another writer, was what he needed to feel excited about something – about tomorrow, about seeing her in the cafe and trying to pry and break the walls she most probably had built around her throughout her life, like most humans do.

He squeezed his thighs together in anticipation and got up, ready to take a long shower and indulge himself in his long self care with some extra steps today.

He stopped right after seeing the light of a notification popping up on his phone.

“Did you really leave me on read, Asmodeus? >:(“

Asmo breathed in and opened the message.

“Sorry sweetie, can’t go out today, too busy with some other stuff ;)”

He turned off his phone and hummed happily as he got rid of his clothing and walked towards his luxurious bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEL MAKING LATTE ART IS MY HEADCANNON!! HE WOULD BE INTO IT, CHANGE MY MIND!!!  
> Anyway I still haven't figured out my posting schedule, but I hope you guys liked this chapter!! And the song for this chapter is Rina Sawayama's Tunnel Vision <3
> 
> (btw belphie's new UR did not come home and I am devastated friendship with belphie is over)


	3. Wash Over Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus finally decided to give the cafe's odd customer a chance.

Asmodeus's foot kept tapping the floor, impatient, ready for the clock to hit 5 pm so the cafe would finally open its doors for the customers.

–Today you better talk to our loyal customer, Asmo. – Lucifer said, not really hiding the threat that was behind those words – I have noticed you have not welcomed them a single time and, while they haven't mentioned anything about it, this is awfully rude of you and–

–And it doesnt give our cafe a good image etc etc – Asmo waved his hand dismissively – Yes, I am aware, dear brother. I already made up my mind and I will talk to her today, don't worry.

–Good – Lucifer hummed, fixing his already flawless clothes – I believe you will do a great job, as you always do.

Asmodeus' lips tweaked upwards a little bit at the words of his brother. He knew Lucifer's stern aura was but a facade he used to hide the abnormal amount of love and care he had for his brothers, since he still had to fulfill his duties with Diavolo, the owner of the cafe they all worked in, but Asmodeus wasn't too keen on teasing him about it like Satan or Mammon would do.

It was 4:30 pm, but her figure, sitting on the bench right in front of the cafe, could already be seen. It was a cold day and she was wearing a heavy black coat and a gray scarf. “No bright colors, no standing out among others. Quiet, elegant. Indeed someone who avoids unwanted attention” Asmo thought. He liked to analyze everyone based on their own personal fashion and analyzing that woman was quickly becoming a game he indulged himself in.

–Look, miss Lily is already waiting for the cafe to open, she really doesn’t miss a single day – Beel chirped happily – I am going to show her the fox latte art I am training, since she said they’re her favorite animals.

–You really appreciate her patronage, don’t you, Beel? - Belphie chuckled, seeing his twin’s excitement.

–Actually, I think she could be a really good friend of mine, she encouraged me to start learning new things to do with our menu, and she said that if Diavolo doesn’t approve of them, she’ll ask him herself to let me have a bit more artistic freedom in the kitchen - Beel beamed.

–Yeah, okay, fine, she may be nice and all, but don’t forget she’s our customer – Satan said, cleaning the counter – Let’s not get too close in case she ends up mixing things up and brings us some kind of problem.

–Oh, okay… – Beel pouted and Belphie rolled his eyes.

–Oh, she doesn’t seem to be that dumb, let Beel enjoy her support, Satan. She’s not like Levi’s fangirls.

–Dude, seriously, what kind of grudge do you hold against my fans – Levi yelled from the kitchen, exasperated, while Belphie smirked, knowing all too well how to annoy his older brother.

Satan looked at Beel, who seemed like an overgrown puppy that just had his favorite toy taken away from him, and sighed.

–Fine, but don’t get too carried away. And while we’re in that subject, Asmo – he threw his napkin at the younger brother and laughed as Asmo looked terrified to have a damp napkin on his flawless hair – can you please ask her to come in? We’re not open yet but it seems kinda heartless to leave her outside in this cold.

–Oh! Yes! Yes, alrighty, dear brother – Asmo said and hopped out of his chair, walking towards the door with a spring in his step, quickly forgetting he was supposed to be mad at Satan for (almost) ruining his perfectly combed hair.

The wind outside felt heavy against his face and he couldn't help but notice the way her skin had changed to a pink color after spending so much time outside.

–Lily? Hey Lily, dear? – Asmodeus waved at her and she turned her attention towards him – Please don't stay outside in this cold, come inside, come inside!

–Ah, t-thank you – she said, her voice wavering due to her frozen lips, and quickly made her way inside the cafe.

Inside, the cafe felt warm and cozy. The dim lights invited anyone who wanted to feel comfortable, protected from the wild weather outside. The scent of cake being baked filled the air, just like the soft hum of the coffee machine after being turned on. It felt homey and safe and, for a moment, Asmodeus could understand why someone would find refuge in their workplace every single day.

–Good afternoon, Miss Lily! – Beel peeked his head from the kitchen window and waved his hand quickly, like an excited puppy who just saw another dog and wanted to be playmates.

–Good afternoon, Beel – she laughed – Good afternoon, boys.

–Let me help you with your things – Asmo said while helping her out of her heavy coat and scarf – Please sit on the table on the back, it's closer to the heater. I'll hang your things in our client closet and will be right there with you in a minute.

–Oh? –she stopped and stared at him, in the middle of taking off her coat, and Asmo could feel the scent of lavender coming off of her body, washing all over him.

–Yes?

She shook her head, smiling.

–It's nothing. I just thought you would never be my host, since I felt like you didn't really like me.

Asmo felt the blush creep up on his cheeks, embarrassed. "Was the fact that I found her creepy really that obvious?". He could feel the glare Lucifer gave him burning the back of his head from meters away.

–Of course not, miss – he said, with a prince-like smile plastered on his face – I would never dislike one of our customers. I was merely busy with other matters, but today I will be all yours.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

–Yeah, right. Either away, I was eager to meet you, Asmodeus. I will be waiting for you. – she said, already walking off towards the farthest place of the cafe, where he pointed out.

–You can call me Asmo, miss.

–Right – she stopped and smiled at him – It's nice to finally meet you, Asmo.

Asmodeus felt the butterflies in his stomach awaken and cause a ruckus inside his body once more, as he folded her lavender scented clothes on his arms and walked to the closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter's song is Wash Over Me, by Sitkah. Hope you're all staying at home, safe, playing Obey Me ^^


	4. Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmo finally founds out what Lily truly wants from him.

–You really are trying to make up for the wasted time, aren’t you, Asmo? – Lily said, giving him a cheeky grin as he sat down at her table for the fourth time consecutively in that week.

–What can I say? I must make up for the fact that you thought I disliked you – “Even though that is kinda the truth” he thought.

However after all those days spent in her company, Asmo realized she wasn’t all that bad. Actually, as much as she felt like a stab in his pride, she was a breath of fresh air – after all, he can’t say he ever found any other human who was completely immune against his charms. He could act like a mere lesser demon (or, if he dared say, like a human) near that girl. After centuries and centuries being regarded only as the Avatar of Lust, he had the company of someone who just saw him for who he was.

If he said he didn’t like it, he would be lying.

Beel approached their table in quick steps, carrying a tray with way too many sweets, but apparently his new hobby was to create as many new pastries and lattes as possible and he had chosen her as his official taster.

–Here’s the latest version of the fox latte I have been working on for days – he said, putting down a cup of coffee with the tiny latte art of a fox.

–Oh, Beel! This is looking even better than the last one! How do you improve your art so quickly? I’m kinda envious right now I gotta say – she said, with pure enthusiasm coming out of her mouth.

–It’s basically all I think about when I am working out in the morning – he giggled – then I get home and quickly begin training it.

–Damn, it took me so long to get really good at embroidery, but here you are, mastering latte art in a few days as you work out – she kept staring at the little art his brother showed her and then looked at him, thoughtfully – maybe this is what I should be doing?

Beel beamed.

–If you ever need company working out, don’t hesitate to call me! – he said, then whispered – but don’t tell Satan nor Lucifer, otherwise they’ll probably ban me from even talking to you.

–Aww, they’re a bunch of meanies then – she pouted – I’m really glad I made a friend here, Beel.

–Well – Asmo intervened, stabbing both of them with his stare and drumming his long fingers on the table – I was hoping we could become friends as well, if only my dear brother would stop stealing your attention all for himself, right, Beel?

–Asmo!

–No, he’s right, sorry, sorry, I got carried away – he laughed, a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he scratched his head – I will leave you two then, enjoy the latte! And thanks for your support as always, miss.

–Anytime, Beel! – she waved at the orange-haired demon as he walked away.

–Finally! I can be a proper host for you now. – Asmo sighed, leaning on his chair and running his fingers through his hair.

–I wonder how you found the courage to cut him off like that, he’s literally an oversized hamster. – she giggled

–Satan would say he is actually an oversized puppy. And dear, after centuries and centuries of living with him, you’d get why we need to cut him off when he starts talking about food. He never stops!

–Aw, what’s the harm in letting him indulge in his hobby just for a little while – she said, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

–You pamper us way too much, sweetheart.

–Haha, I pamper... Yeah… I tend to do that…

Asmo observed her as she kept looking outside the window, constantly taking little sips from her coffee in absolute silence. Although he knew his charms had no way of making her swoon over him with a silly little flirting like that, her complete avoidance was terribly off. 

Lily finished her cup, running out of things to keep her lips busy, and ended up biting the amethyst pendant she carried with her. She was extremely fidgety and her legs kept shaking under the table.

–Is there something you need to say?

She jumped on her seat, staring at him wide-eyed.

Bullseye.

–Actually, let me rephrase that – he lifted his hand, stopping her right after she opened her mouth to speak – You have something you need to say. What is it? 

Lily sighed.

–I guess hiding something from you is impossible, isn’t it?

–You could say I have a lot of experience when it comes to observing humans, but especially when they act as obvious and awkward as you, honey. You’re an open book if anyone tries to take a peek at you.

She laughed and held her hands up in defeat.

– You’re right, I do have something to say, but… I wonder when would be the correct time for that.

–Dear, if there’s one thing I have always thought is that there is no better time than now – he winked and reached out for her hands so he could grab them.

–Is that so…

–Yes, so now, come on. Spill it all for me, I’ll listen to you.

Lily twirled the chain of her necklace, playing with her pendant as she obviously mused over how she could approach the subject.

–Just be upfront, honey. No need to make a whole speech for me, I already got Lucifer as my brother - he giggled, in an attempt to make her relax.

She gave him a quick, nervous smile.

–Well, actually Asmo… – she licked her lips – I want to make a deal with you.

Asmodeus widened his eyes for a moment and flinched, letting go of her. A few seconds passed and he rested his head on his hand. “Here we go again”, Asmo thought, as he eyed her carefully.

–Honey... You do know all of us here are demons, right?

–Yes.

–And you do know that we, demons, take this whole “deal” thing very seriously, don’t you?

–Yes. Yes, I do. But I don’t want to make an actual pact, I just want to make a deal with you. You would do what I am proposing you to do, and I would pay you a large sum of money in exchange.

He tweaked an eyebrow upwards.

–If it involves money, why don’t you just ask for a human to do it? It would be way less risky than asking a demon. One of the Avatars, none less than that.

–Because I know you don’t really care about me. – she paused – Wait, no, that sounded kinda sad. I mean, you and any other demon see us, humans, as powerless creatures. It’s easier to be dismissed by any of you than it is when it comes to humans. Especially when it comes to the kind of request I have. It’s ironic, but I find humans way trickier than you guys. You don't mind our businesses at all.

Asmo leaned on the table, getting closer to her face.

–So what you’re actually saying is: your request is so absurd, you can’t ask a human to do it because they would spread the news around and you don’t want to face these consequences, while demons would just do the job, grab the prize and go.

Lily blushed hard and looked at the window.

–Well honey – he giggled – I can’t say that you’re wrong because that’s pretty much it. However – he lifted one perfectly manicured finger – if money is involved, then why didn’t you ask Mammon?

She hesitated, looking for words to say, while Asmo scrutinized her face, already knowing why she asked him instead of anyone else. It was for the sole reason people used to remember his existence. The title he was stuck with forever, the only thing people saw of his personality.

–Because I think you’d be better in the kind of situation I’m thinking of than him.

Ah. See? There it is.

Asmodeus felt like his heart was the boulder Sisyphus had to roll up a hill in the Underworld: heavy, being dragged in the dirt, only to roll down and crash every time it gave signs of setting itself in a higher, better place.

She was no different, after all. They all just saw him as the Avatar of Lust. What would he be without his sin? Who would he be?

–Either way, I’d like for us to discuss this in a private place. Come to my apartment tonight. I’ll present to you the details of the deal and if you agree to them, we can talk about it further. If you feel like you don’t want to do it, you can leave and I’ll also never appear before your face again. I don’t want to force you to do something you wouldn’t like. – she got up, leaving a few bills to pay for her coffee and her card, on their table, not even waiting for an answer before quickly leaving the cafe.

Asmo scoffed, smiling bitterly as he eyed the address that was written on the card laying down on the table.

“Don’t want to force me into doing something I wouldn’t like? As if you could force me to do anything, little human.”

She had fucked up.

Maybe not completely, but partially. She knew it was too early to talk about her real intentions in that cafe, but Lily was never someone who could patiently wait for something when decisions had already been made.

Of course she knew they were demons from the beginning, it’s not like their integration in human society, alongside angels, was ever a secret. Yet, everyone still expected for humans to live with humans, demons with demons and angels with angels. No mingling, and everything could be kept in a facade of peacefulness, as if nothing had ever changed.

But how could she stay away from them, when the ones who could make her plan become a reality were right there? They didn’t care about any feeble little human dream, they just basked in the aftermath prize and that was all.

Humans were hard; demons were simpler – but may they never hear this fact from a human’s mouth.

And Asmodeus? Asmodeus was perfect. The embodiment of luxury was the one who could perfectly play the role she wanted to give him in her little play for two. She knew he was going to be difficult to approach, especially after he ignored her for one week and a half, but she also knew it was going to be worth it. 

That’s why she was so afraid she had messed everything up by suddenly mentioning the deal she wanted to make. And if her doorbell rang that night, she would make the utmost effort for him to accept her idea, because now she couldn’t imagine anyone but him helping her out.

Asmodeus heavied a breath as he stood in front of Lily’s apartment door.

“What, in the name of all three realms, am I doing here?”

He knew she was most probably reducing him to his sin, pretty much like every single human he had always known. As centuries passed, he grew tired of being seen as nothing but a quick good fuck. He wouldn’t say no if someone crossed his path, full of desires to fulfill, if he could get a proper prize afterwards – but when would someone look at him and think of something else?

He knew he was partially someone to blame. His behavior didn’t leave much room for anyone to think of something else: he was always flirting, always spouting innuendos left and right. However, without it, would he even be seen by the people around him? Who would he be? What would he be? Sometimes he couldn’t help but think of lust as his curse.

Yet, he stood in front of her door.

“I guess curiosity really killed the cat, but whatever” he said, pressing the doorbell.

He heard her quickly making her way towards the door and then she opened it, looking exasperated and surprised that he was actually there, in front of her apartment. 

–Good evening, flower. – he murmured, puffs of cold air coming out of his mouth.

–You’re here – she breathed out.

He looked around him.

–Well, I guess so. Do you see anyone else besides moi?

Lily grabbed his cold hands and gently pulled him inside her apartment.

–Please come in.

He was greeted with the scent of incense burning somewhere in the living room.

It wasn’t a big apartment, clearly made for just one person. He was used to the majestic and gigantic House of Lamentation (what a horrid name, he always thinks to himself), so coming inside a tiny apartment like that felt like a great change of pace.

The walls were painted with a very light pastel purple and her furniture was either pink, mint or white. She apparently loved pastel colors and that was something he would never guess when looking at her somber outfits. “Now that’s amusing”, he thought, smiling to himself.

–Do you want something to drink? Or eat? – she called him from the small kitchen and he walked towards her, leaning on the counter.

–If it’s not a burden, I would like to drink something hot. It’s freezing out there.

–Okay, not a problem~

–Ah, but – he lifted one hand – Please, not coffee. I have to smell coffee all day every day, so I guess I’m kinda tired of it.

She giggled.

–Yes, I thought so. I’m going to give you some hot chocolate, is that okay?

–Perfect.

He observed her as she poured the steaming liquid on a huge mug, the silence heaving between the two, thicker than the blankets Belphie uses to sleep during the winter. 

–Here. – she gave him the mug – Careful, it’s hot.

–Thank you very much~

Lily stood on the other side of the counter, sipping from her mug and awkwardly stealing glances towards his direction, clearly waiting for him to start the conversation they were supposed to have that night.

He was going to give her that, just this once.

–So, dear. – he blew over the cup to cool it down – No beating around the bush with me. What’s this “deal” thing all about? Care to explain?

She breathed in deeply.

–And remember: no need to talk too much. Just be straightforward. – he warned.

–I know, I know, I’m just mustering up the courage to tell you.

Lily put her hand over her heart, as if to calm it down before trying to say anything else.

–Okay, so. Asmo. I nee- I want you to pretend to be my significant other sometimes.

Asmo stopped dead on his tracks, with his mug close to his lips, and stared at her.

–Wait… Is that it? – he giggled, a bit nervous – This is the whole secret terrible black market-y deal you wanted to make with me?

–Yes. – she replies, straightening her back and looking very serious.

–Dear, you could have explained that in the cafe, no need to call me to your house just to say this. Unless... You think I’ll accept your deal and want to rush to start the fun things couples do.

Lily looked utterly puzzled, then the implications of what he said dawned on her.

–What? No! Listen. Let’s sit down – she gestured to her couch and he followed – Asmo. – she said solemnly, putting both of their mugs on the table, interlocking her own fingers and staring at him.

–Lily. – he replied, mockingly.

–This is just a whim of mine, that I never thought I could fulfill. I am tired. I’ve been… through some things throughout my life that I really don’t think it’s important to mention right now. And after facing all those tribulations, you’d think I would have learned my lesson and forgotten about love, but I didn’t.

–Wait – he whispered, putting his hand over his heart – Are you going to say you’re in love with me?

–No, I- Asmo can you please let me finish?!

–If you were, that would be very normal because everyone ends up falling for me anyway. – he replied, smugly.

She rolled her eyes.

–Anyway, you probably think I want you to act like you’re a loving boyfriend and pamper me, but that’s not what I want.

Asmo cocked his head to the side. 

–Then what do you want?

–I feel the need of loving someone. Romantically, that is.

Asmo massaged his temples, not really understanding what she was saying, but then gestured for her to continue.

–It’s like I can’t do it anymore. I can’t fall in love and I’ve tried, but these feelings, they keep bottling up inside of me and I have no way of letting out. That’s where you come.

–How so?

–I basically want to pay you to receive all this bottled up affection I have inside me and can’t let out with anyone else, since they would either find me a freak or laugh at me.

–Um… I’m sorry I can’t quite follow your thoughts right now. What?

Lily grunted.

–Asmo.

–Yes.

–I need to cuddle, kiss, hold hands, shower someone with excessive affection I cannot let out. I need to give away these feelings inside of me before I explode and I chose you to receive them.

He stared at her, trying to let all the informations she gave sink in.

To say that whole ordeal was something he would never expect, it was an understatement. He felt his heart racing, just a little bit, but enough to open the doors of excitement inside him.

–So what you’re saying is that I would be paid to be cuddled and showered in affection?

–Yes. How does that sound?

–Honestly? Fantastic. Even though it seems very unfair with your wallet, but hey… You do you.

Lily’s face lit up.

–Is that a yes?

–It’s an “of course”, flower. – he giggled, putting his hands over her thighs.

She sighed loudly, putting one hand over her heart and the other squeezed the ones he put on her thighs, looking overjoyed.

–Great! There’s just… Just one last thing, though.

Asmo shaked his head, chuckling.

–Giving all the things you mentioned now, love, I am pretty sure your last conditions will be reasonable.

–Well, um. The last thing is that... It’s actually that sex is off borders.

Asmo deadpanned.

–I’m sorry, dear. What did you just say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand the plot thickens from now on, I guess! now you all know what this crazy girl wants from Asmo jhdshhjd thank you so much for reading! The chapter's song is Leon Else's Protocol! stay safe!


	5. Can't sleep love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the deal was sealed, Asmo has his first night by Lily's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew I am back after a long time 😎🤙 I was feeling very demotivated but... I don't wanna give up on this story and this idea so here I am again~ no idea of how my update schedule will be, I'll just try my best. hope y'all enjoy (((and thanks to those who kindly commented on the fic so far, I am so so so grateful to you guys fr!!! you are shiny bright lights in the life of a demotivated writer istg <3)))

Asmodeus lied down on the bed, waiting for her to enter the bedroom after her shower.

It was so weird.

He had had received money in exchange for sex before (even though said money was just a little extra he used to pamper himself with his ridiculously expensive self care goods), but he would never ever believe that someday he would be offered money in exchange for some cuddles.

It baffled him.

It made no sense.

Yet, he made himself comfortable on her soft bed, because the urge of solving that little mystery that fell upon his lap had gotten the best of him — a little bit of Satan had finally bloomed inside him and he could see why puzzles were so attractive to his brother.

Plus, the prospect of actually getting money out of receiving attention was like a dream come true to the Almighty Avatar of Lust and so, he was attracted to the whole ordeal like a moth to a lamp.

Even though all about it confused him.

She entered the bedroom and, this time, she had the scent of vanilla coming off of her body. He was thankful. Lavender was sweet, but vanilla was sexy. It made him feel like eating someone up — figuratively, of course.

—I'm sorry I made you wait. I really needed that shower after spending all day at work.

—It's okay — he replied, his voice hoarse.

She wore a simple and short black nightgown. He could see the curves of her body, but he knew that kind of gown wasn't supposed to seduce someone. It was merely sleep clothing, for those who plan to fall asleep and wake up still dressed up.

Asmo usually slept naked, but he wore boxers that night, since he felt like he should keep some boundaries between them and her little dress expressed the same.

—I'm going to turn off the lights. — she said.

—Okay.

The room went dark and he could feel the bed shift as she weighted it down and lied right beside him, the scent of her hair washing over his body.

—Asmo… You're feeling awkward, aren't you? — she whispered, laughing.

Bullseye.

—Dear, I must admit I have never been requested something like this in my whole existence, so I don't really know what I should do. — he let out a breathy laugh, trying to hide how he had been caught off guard with that whole situation.

—It's okay — she said, as she entwined their hands together — You don’t need to do much. As I told you, I only need to let my emotions flow freely. So right now... you just need to accept me.

She shifted her position, supporting herself on her elbow, as she lifted her hand to touch his face. Her fingers softly trailed down his cheeks and his jaw, as she stared him.

Asmo could only look at her moonlit eyes, as they laid down together in the darkness, and feel her fingers traveling down even further. They made their way down his neck and his exposed chest. If she noticed his perked nipples, she made no comment.

Lily rested her hand on his chest and snuggled up to him, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose on his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and shivered.

Her hand went up to cup his cheek again while she kissed the other, and he closed his eyes, unintentionally trying to feel more of the touch of her lips on his skin.

—Good night, Asmo. Thank you for accepting this selfish wish of mine — she whispered, laying down again and holding him as close to her body as possible.

He did not answer.

He could not sleep that night, overwhelmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter's song: Can't sleep love by Pentatonix! if there's any mistakes please let me know, stay safe y'alllllll MWAH

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the story comes from Lykke Li's Melodies and Desires <3 I hope you all liked it!


End file.
